Diamante
by mylika
Summary: Um romance onde a personagem principal é a Hermione...espero que gostem...quanto ao par amoroso ainda está meio oculto rsrsrs


** O COMEÇO DE TUDO  
**

Piscou, piscou novamente. Tinha que tentar ficar acordada senão perderia a parada do metrô. Estava tão cansada que dormiria ali mesmo, sob o sacolejar do metrô no mínimo uma hora,...mas não podia, tinha que ficar acordada senão perderia a parada em que tinha de descer para assim pegar o trem.

* * *

Ficava com mais sono só de imaginar que teria muita viagem pela frente até chegar em seu destino.

...

Uma menina um pouco mais nova que ela a cutucou e disse:

– Hermione, daqui a pouco a gente desce não é?

– Ahã!– confirmou balançando a cabeça

– Vamos levantar então?– disse a garota

– Daqui a pouco – respondeu com a voz em um tom um pouco azedo.Detestava ter que fazer as coisas antes que tivesse vontade de realizá-las.

– Nós vamos perder a parada – insistiu a garota

Hermione desviou o olhar da menina e inclinou a cabeça para a janela. Realmente estavam bem próximas da parada e era melhor se levantarem.

– Vamos – disse ela

A garota levantou-se rapidamente e fez uma tremenda força para arrastar a mala encostada em um canto para perto delas.

Hermione levantou-se e começou a ajudá-la a puxar a mala que era pesada, e que com certeza a menina não agüentaria carregar sozinha.Retirou do banco ao lado delas as mochilas com um aspecto de estarem bem cheias, pois o zíper das mesmas parecia que iriam arrebentar a qualquer momento.

As duas colocaram as mochilas nas costas e juntas seguraram a pesada mala pelas dificuldade caminharam até a porta mais próxima de saída.

As pessoas no metrô se viraram e acompanharam o difícil andar das garotas sob aquele peso enorme.

Algumas crianças que estavam dormindo acordaram sobressaltadas com o barulho achando que já tinham chegado, olharam pelas janelas e ao perceberam que era apenas um alarme falso começaram a fuzilá-las com o olhar por terem perturbado os seus cochilos.

Hermione se sentiu constrangida com o olhar irritado das crianças e desviou a cabeça e os olhos em outra direção, para a frente do metrô, onde haviam alguns bancos e apenas uma pessoa sentada de frente para ela.

Um garoto...

Foi quando percebeu que o garoto de mais ou menos 17 ou 18 anos a encarava com curiosidade.Ela manteve o olhar, como se o desafiasse.

Ele tinha a pele queimada pelo sol de verão, os cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes amarelados que a encaravam sem constrangimento.

"Deve morar em alguma fazenda ou no campo" meditou Hermione, o rapaz usava uma camiseta curta que deixava a mostra o seu braço forte, como se trabalhasse muito com alguma coisa manual, e tinham algumas marcas de cortes nas mãos. Br

Hermione sentiu-se envergonhada,com o garoto que continuava a fitá-la... seria o seu cabelo?Ela imaginou, tentando olhá-los de relance pelo vidro.Deveriam estar muito armados já que cochilara um pouco com a cabeça encostada no vidro do metrô.Ou seria sua roupa, estava rasgada, suja?

Ela ficou ainda mais constrangida quando este lhe sorriu.

"Que garoto petulante" – pensou

Hermione estava tão concentrada no garoto que esqueceu-se da principal coisa ao se ficar em pé no metrô ou qualquer outro meio de transporte... se segurar...e quando o metrô parou de repente ela perdeu o equilíbrio e voou em direção ao garoto.

E qual não foi sua surpresa quando ao cair em direção ao garoto, com os braços abertos para não se esborrachar no chão, ver que este se levantou rapidamente e a abraçou para que não caísse impulsionada pelo peso da mochila nas costas.

Durou pouco...muito pouco...mais Hermione se sentiu completamente perdida enquanto ela e o garoto (ainda abraçados) procuravam encontrar o equilíbrio para não caírem juntos e assim pudessem se soltar.

Quando finalmente o metrô parou e o garoto a largou, os olhos dele a encaravam com angústia como se não quisesse deixá-la ir...

– Obrigada, se não fosse por você eu teria caído...eu estava distraída, me desculpa – falou ela em um quase sussurro em quanto os passageiros os olhavam, alguns com um sorrisinho nos lábios pelo "quase" tombo desta.

– Foi um prazer te ajudar – o garoto respondeu com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, como se aquele momento tivesse sido a coisa mais maravilhosa que já passou.

– Her! Hermione... a porta vai se fechar – falou a garota que já tinha passado as malas para a plataforma e aguardava esta sair.

– Nossa! Tchau! Obrigada – falou Hermione saindo correndo pela porta do metrô que no instante seguinte começou a se fechar.

– Tchau Hermione até breve! – falou rapaz pela fresta da porta que se fechava

Tac!

– Minha nossa, esqueci de perguntar o nome dele! – falou Hermione – Hei! Perâe como que ele sabe o meu?

– Ele me ouviu te chamando – disse a garota

– É mesmo – disse a garota enquanto olhava para o metrô que se afastava com velocidade e vendo pela última vez os olhos do garoto que a olhava sorrindo e lhe acenando um tchau.

– O Ronny e o Harry vão achar muito engraçado quando eu contar que você quase caiu de boca no metrô.– falou a garota, dando uma risadinha contida.

– GINNY!– falou Hermione, fazendo uma cara de brava enquanto na verdade queria era rir...

* * *

Por favor ...comentem...

em breve o próximo capítulo


End file.
